Mortality's Sleep
by XXKakashiHatakeXX
Summary: "Legs giving out beneath him, he let out a pain filled scream as he stared at the motionless body beneath him." ...A story about the beginning of Kakashi's life. What happened after the failed mission of his beloved father. How some deaths changed the innocent child's life forever. The start of team Minato.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters…and I never will**

**Hey guys, This is my first fanfiction and I am really excited to post this. Hope you enjoy! Kakashi fanfic all the way:D Please review^o^ Btw, Kakashi is almost 5 here so basically 5 years old when he graduated the academy. An fyi: just to let people know. Kakashi didn't become a jounin at age 13, its impossible because obito and rin are 4 years older than he is. Obito and Rin both graduated at age 9 and went into the exams with Kakashi when Kakashi was 6 and they 10. So when Obito dies, Kakashi is around 9. I don't really like that but the calculations are correct.  
**

* * *

_'Who does he think is!?' _

_'That digusting man."  
_

_'Pitiful! He should disappear like the rest of the Hatake!'  
_

_'The White Fang? We all knew he'd break down eventually.'_

_'Banish him and his pathetic son from Konoha!'_

_'The Hokage should just sit him on the front lines so he can wait his punishment.'_

Kakashi shook his head clear of those awful words he had heard from gossiping shinobi. Not only did he come home to see his father's and his own name plate thrown on the ground, he also saw writings all over the windows and doors. Before he went inside, he made sure to clean up everything.

* * *

"…Father?" A small voice escaped from the timid looking boy. His features were the same as his fathers, the same grey hairs and the same bold eyes that were fixated on the glass beneath his head. The gaze of his never left its place until he heard the low grunts of his father.

"Mhm?" Was the answer of the White Fang of Konoha, his attention on a certain reading material in blocking view of his son.

"I graduated the academy today." Biting his lip with worry, he grasped a Konoha headband while he slowly elevated it towards his father. To his worry, his father was silent, lifted his eyes to see what was happening. His father's papers were slumped on the table top, his stare unreadable while his hands clenched lightly at the sides of the papers. Slowly, a grin made its way on his father's face as the elite shinobi nodded in approval. It...seemed forced, however.

Reaching over the small table, his calloused hand ruffled his son's hair which in return grew a smirk from the small child. "Well done Kakashi."

Kakashi didn't recoil from the attention he was gaining from his father, it was a rare scene which he enjoyed very much. Working day in and day out was something the almost 5 year old didn't like very much, but to get endorsement like that, meant the world to him. That was why he stuck to working so hard.

The attention was over as quick as it came. He watched as his father sighed lightly, the bags under his eyes more vivid then before dinner had started. The headband he clutched, was now forgotten as his achievement was left behind. "Whats the matter?" The abrupt question caught his father's absorption.

"… huh?" The rough voice seemed uneasy and his mind seemingly absent in the moment. His eyes didn't even imply that he was even reading the papers prior to when dinner had begun.

"It just seems like your mind is off somewhere else today." His innocent features contorted to a shy look while he cocked his head in worry. The young genin seemed very well educated at this age, able to read his own father's restlessness. Ever since his father got back from his mission a few days back, he hadn't had the time to even talk to Kakashi like this. Also, Sakumo didn't seem like himself; no longer his playful and serious father.

Sakumos fingers grazed his stumbled chin while his eyebrows contorted to much dislike. His eyes showed great remorse and some sort of regret. "Don't bother yourself with it Kakashi. Whatever you are hearing, its not for you to worry about..." Kakashi kept the same content eyes as he listened to his model figure. He tried to seem like he didn't know what he was talking about but he felt like he was acting very childish.

Deciding not to interrogate his father anymore, Kakashi just nodded as an answer to Sakumo's displeased demeanor.

"Get to bed Kakashi." Sakumo commanded Kakashi unexpectedly but despair was evident in his speech. The White Fang of Konoha watched his son sit there, saying nothing. A few moments past while nobody said anything. The tension was relevant and they both had felt it. "I said get to bed!" His voice was raised; Kakashi had never been yelled at so angrily by his father.

"U-uh." Puzzled, he nodded and stood up without a second thought. "H-Hai sir." Bowing, he turned and put his glass in the sink and headed upstairs as he glanced at his father. Contemplating on trying to talk to his father, or at least say goodnight, disappeared as he was shot a bitter but stern look from his father. In his hand, he still guarded his headband while he began to get a little angry. "...I...I thought you would be proud of me!" The young Genin hollered at his father while he scampered up the stairs and shut his door loudly. Seeing his bed, he jumped into it and pulled the pillow close to his chest. "You'll see Konoha...my father isn't a disgrace..." He whispered to himself as he stared out the window at the small drizzles of rain. Before he knew it, he nodded off with his head poised up against the wall.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Kakashi woke up to a feeling of uneasiness that overwhelmed him. Cracking both his eyes open, he smelled something familiar but couldn't quite put his finger on it. 'Strange.' Kakashi thought to himself as he managed to pull himself out of his warming bed. The house was freezing. It was odd due to the fact his father always got up at whatever time it was, warming the house by putting the heat up. Light footsteps padded on the woodened floors as Kakashi walked past the White Fang's room. Stopping, he turned his head back to look at the door that stayed unmoved. Assured, his tiny feet made its way towards the edge of the door as his hands knocked on the wooden frame.

"Dad?" The young Hatake asked in a tiny hopeful voice. No answer confronted the door as he put his hand on the doorknob. "I know you're mad at me….but I was hoping you could train me tomorrow?" With silence, he grew anxious and nervous. "I…I have a new jutsu I've been working on. I mean, it's really elite, only jounin can do it! So…?" The silence grew overwhelming as his head stared at the ground. What had he done to deserve such disownment from his father. 'Unless!' He jumped behind him and put his hands up in a fighting position, ready for his father to jump out at him.

Nothing happened for more than a minute as dread filled his eyes. "DAD!?" Kakashi's father had never done this to him before; he was usually always awake before Kakashi got to his door or stealthily stalking him down the hallway and then putting a kunai to his neck.

Without waiting a second later, Kakashi inched open the door as he looked side to side. To his right, he saw splotches of some kind of liquid on the ground as the lightning filled the room for only a moment. Unable to make out what it was, he saw a mass of some kind on the other side of the room. The window's moonlight barley made light in the room as Kakashi made his way towards whatever he was seeing.

A lump in his throat made him worry as he stopped in his tracks, staring at the cold greyed eyes staring back at him. The most familiar dead eyes he could ever see, were gazing at him with nothing to offer. The thunder cracked loudly and fiercely as Kakashi's heart did the same. The rains from the skies pelted the windows as the tears of Kakashi's shaken body melted towards the ground. Legs giving out beneath him, he let out a pain filled scream as he stared at the motionless body beneath him. The screams of despair of the last Hatake was drowned out by the cracks of angry thunder and flashing lightning that engulfed the night.

* * *

**My GOSH. This made me so sad. Sorry its kind of short :(Please review and tell me if I should keep going with this story! I could always do before and after scenes and also I do other Naruto characters. (I could add other characters in the mere future) Just let me know (: ANYWHO- Have a splendid day or night.**


	2. The last Hatake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters….and never will :'(**

**Hey all(: Here's the next chapter! …I'm so sorry if I make you roll up into a ball and hide in the corner. I think it would be really sad if you put Naruto music with a rain storm while reading this. I think I'll try that later and see if I can make myself cry. Hehe ^3^ Enjoy! (Yes, I realize I'm weird.)**

* * *

_Why does this have to happen to me…?_

_It's…so unfair_

_ You just left without saying anything!?_

'I'm done crying.' The broken genin lied to himself, gripping the fingers of the once Konoha White Fang. Dried blood had seeped into his clothing, his hands covered with tears and blood. He continuously shook his father in hopes for him to wake up again, calling his name with what was left of his shattered voice. It was scratchy and unfamiliar to him, his stomach felt empty from the throwing up so much and of course, feeling mutilated whenever he stared at his father. Multiple times, he tried to stand up to call for help but then would fall to his knees again crying like a child. His legs wouldn't allow him to move and his heart kept hurting more than any wound he could remember.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_With a small thud, Kakashi came tumbling down the stairs, stopping his impact with his arm. "OW!" He screamed as he looked at the blood streaming down his arm. Quickly, his father jumped down all the stairs and gazed at his bloodied son. He picked him up as he looked at him with a concerned face._

_His father held him close to his chest, like he was the most precious thing in the world. "Oye, Kakashi… no matter what, I'll always be there for you." He held the tiny Kakashi's arm where he was bleeding, wrapping torn cloth around the wound._

"_Pr- Promise?" The little Hatake sniffed lightly, looking up at his hero while his tears were being wiped away._

"_I promise," Sakumo answered to Kakashi, his smile warming Kakashi's heart. "If I'm far away, I'll come back for you. Also! You never give up without a fight!" Kakashi felt safe, always keeping this memory with him when he felt like giving up._

"_Of course father!" Kakashi exclaimed while him and Sakumo sat on the steps. Giving a toothy grin, he squished himself into Sakumo's lap as they both seemed content. A question popped into the little child's head as he gazed up at his father, giving him a lot of attention. "Father? How come all the other kids have mommy's and I don't?"_

_The older Hatake's words go stuck in his throat as he stared down at his gift from his wife. His eyes softened as he flipped Kakashi around on his lap so he was facing him. "Well you see..." There was no way he would tell his child that she died because of giving birth to him. "Mommy is still with us, just not in physical form like most familys have."_

_"Oh...but whys that?"_

_"Er." He paused as he pushed some of his son's hair back in a fatherly way. "She passed away a little bit after you were born. She was a very strong women, believe me." He smiled to himself as he continued. "But that just means I have to take the duty of being two parents, so that means I'll be even more there for you, Kakashi."_

_Kakashi let out a small giggle as he turned back around and tapped his arm where it hurt. "I bet she was hurting a lot more then me! Poor mommy. She was strong!" _

_"Heh, she was indeed. Very much." Sakumo stated as he rested his chin on the childs head. _

_"YEAH! Take that meanies!"_

_"Meanies? Who?"_

_Kakashi's face became slightly huffed up. "These meanies were making fun of me because I didn't have a mommy."_

_"Hmph...really."_

_"But I told them I have an awesome daddy who could beat them up and they ran away." His eyes held admiration as he stared at his father figure. The 2 year old kicked his legs back and forth as he tapped his hands on his fathers thighs. _

_"I'll stay that awesome hip dad forever kiddo and __I'll always stay by your side." At that, Kakashi smiled and felt much better. _

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"YOU LIAR!" He screamed as he got up, leaning on the wall next to him. Shaking and holding on the window frame, he stared at the corpse beneath him. "You…you-YOU JERK!" Mentally, he felt like crying again but kept it in, letting his eyes sting. "I HATE YOU!" His screams cracked in his throat as he punched the wall over and over again.

Soon enough, his knuckles were split and although his blood was rushing down his arms, he didn't falter. "…you should have completed the mission! You're a disgrace! You… Stupid! Stupid!...stupid…stu…pid" The words were muttered over and over until he stopped punching the wall. Instead, he let his forehead hit the wall to calm himself down. The tears seemed to stop and at the same time, it seemed the rain halted as well. His eyes stared at the wall, darkness beginning to form in his heart.

"You're a humiliation." Teeth bared, he gazed back down at the floor and his eyes softened. Who would he show his accomplishments too? Who would teach him new jutsus? …."That's baby stuff." He muttered. His small figure slid down the wall; eyes shutting tightly as he held his hands on his head. Pulling his legs to his chest, he let himself breathe uneasy again. He felt lost and began to hyperventilate and then his shoulders began shake uncontrollably. How could all this happen!? His father's last words to him were so angry and hateful and...his returned words were no better.

To calm himself, he stared at the never ending rain that kept pelting the window. The window he used to always look out of and wait for his father whenever he went away on missions. The same window that he would sit by with his father while Sakumo would tell him stories about his mother. Rain kept coming, it was like it was mocking Kakashi for crying so much. How long had it been? It felt like an eternity as he smelled his fathers blood on his hands.

Hours seemed to past and soon enough, he was out cold from everything that had happened. His body lay in the heap of blood from his slumbering father and his hands clutched his father's headband in one hand. Together, they'd spend their last moments in silence.

* * *

Fuzzy and slowly, the white ceiling came into view of the silvered haired Hatake. That familiar ceiling he hated with much passion. 'The…hospital?' He groggily asked himself as he turned his head to the side, trying to focus on the figure next to him. A woman, probably a medic, leaned next to him while she was fixing the IV in his wrist with much gentleness. Her face was filled with much sadness as she forced a smile on her face when she made eye contact.

"Ah...you're awake honey." The medic's eyes looked at him softly while she spoke in a light whisper. "How are you feeling dear?" His eyes fluttered lightly as he moved his head to look around the room. It then hit him. Why he was here. 'I must of passed out.' "Hm? Darling?"

"Oh," His attention moved back to the kind women as he frowned slightly. "I'm ok." Kakashi's voice was small, forcing himself to talk to this woman was beginning to get challenging. His eyes stared up at the ceiling once more as he felt his fingers aching at his sides. "That's right…todays my Birthday." He said softly to himself and turned his attention back to the lady.

"Is it? How nice! Happy birthday dear." She smiled with hers eyes but then saw that the emotion in Kakashi's face was nowhere to be found.

"Do…do you think if my dad was here…he would get me a good present?" The now 5 year old asked as his lips trembled at remembering he wouldn't be able to celebrate it like he usually did.

Her expression was a bit shocked as she averted her eyes away from him. "I think- I'm sure he'd get you something very special Kakashi-kun." Rubbing his hand and sighing deeply, she looked at him to make sure he was ok. "I'll check up on you later honey, just press the button if you need anything." With a nod from him, the door closed softly moments after. But before she had left, he had asked her to open up the window for him.

'Happy birthday…to me…Happy birthday to me.' The last Hatake thought to himself as his stare went to the window. Usually Sakumo would wake him up in the morning and yank him out of bed. Then, there would be an amazing breakfast and the rest of the day, was just him and Kakashi. '...Maybe you'll come home if I keep the window open…just maybe' Kakashi wished in solitude on his fake birthday cake.

* * *

**My lord. I finally finished this chapter. Took longer than expected but hope you like it. Please review and I'll be trying to put another chapter asap. Till then, peace love and bliss.**


	3. The Lecture

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. I mean don't. Ugh. I hate tricking myself T^T**

**Hey all(: I hope you enjoyed my really depressing last 2 chapters and are ready to read this next chapter! Horray, hurrah, woot….anywho, Please review If not i don't know if i'll keep writing the chapters, review review! please :D**

* * *

"Thanks again," softly spoke the silvered haired Genin to the nurse who had been taking care of him for the few days he was unable to move, due to the shock. She really had been helping him recover from the scarring scene. Not only was he able to accept the fact he was gone, she had managed him to actually not cry himself to sleep the last few nights.

"It is no problem honey." She smiled sincerely at the 5 year old. "But before you leave," In her hand, she held a piece of paper, "Take this. It's my address just in case you need any help." He took it in his hand and looked at the paper for a few moments. A small grin stayed on her face as he saw him accept it and place it in his pocket.

"Thank you." He closed his eyes and bowed to her, "I really appreciate it. But er…" Pausing, he looked at her with confusion. "I never did get your name Miss."

"The names Taki, just come down to my house if you need anything. It won't be a bother. My off shifts are usually at around 5 or 6. I live alone so I like the company," The grin on her face never ceased as she then shifted her feet. "Do take care Kakashi-kun." Waving, she saw the look on Kakashi's face. Even though there was no smile, she could tell he really felt a little better.

"…Thank you...Taki-chan." He whispered under his breath as he turned from the hospital. Taki was definitely a very caring person, without her, he'd probably still be in the hospital or in an insane asylum. However, focusing was his top priority; he would be taking the Chunnin entrance exams very soon. Becoming stronger was more important than anything; he would need to study every rule for a shinobi and would abide by them. If not, he would end up like his father. His fists clenched at the thought of his own father, the man who slayed himself because of his own weakness. 'I'll become a better ninja then you ever were, become a Jounin by the time most come out of the academy. I'll do it. Watch father. I'll make sure your failures won't pull me down.' Kakashi stared coldly at the ground as he thought.

...

"Hatake." Came a voice from behind the boy, manipulating the 5 year old to stop in his tracks. He turned his cheek to the side and saw a flash of yellow that soon enough was right in front of him. Eyes widened, he jumped back and put his hands up in a defensive position. "Relax, relax." The Yellow Flash of the Leaf said to Kakashi as he gave him the biggest grin ever.

Kakashi glared at him lightly as he let his hands fall to his sides. "Minato-sama. Is there something you need?" He asked very leisurely, which in return got a frown from the Jounin staring at him. He'd known the Yellow Flash of the leaf ever since he was a baby because his father and him were very good friends.

"How you been?"

"Fine."

"Heh, you want to catch up on stuff and go get some ramen?"

"No."

With a sigh he put his hands on his hips. "Don't act like that. You know why I'm here."

"I'm not sure what you're meaning by _that_." He spat out.

Concerned, he looked at his friend's son and turned his body to the side like he was showing a path they could take. "Kiddo, come on, let's go for a walk." After no answer, he turned back and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'd rather not," With a shift of his feet, his sensei's hand fell off his shoulder. However, the deep blue eyes that inherited the face of the Jounin didn't stop glaring sternly at him. Moments passed but nothing came out of either of them but silence.

"Were going for a walk." The words were final and he walked off past Kakashi. Huffing childishly, Kakashi trudged behind him with his head down. Catching up with him would be no problem, what gnawed at his stomach was the thought of what his Sensei was going to lecture him about. Even if he kept blowing off what his Sensei would say to him, he'd keep bothering him until he made a change.

...

"Minato Senseeeei." Kakashi whined as he followed his sensei up the path. He seemed a bit more open due to the command his superior gave him back there. But, there was no answer as he watched the back of his yellow hair.

"I don't need any more lectures."

Silence

"Why do we have to have a conversation about my life again...?"

The frustrated Genin refused to be ignored any longer.

"You don't need to baby me. My father's dead and I can take care of myself!"

That wasn't the response he had expected. He had to jump out of the way before he slammed into his sensei for stopping at such a statement. Looking at his Sensei, he could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Kakashi… your father was a great man," The elder man spoke to Kakashi, his eyes averted to his feet. "So I hope you know that you should be proud of him."

Kakashi's eyes went cold as he stared at his Sensei, hatred radiating from his frown. "I would never be proud of him. He should have let those people die."

"You don't mean that."

"I mean every word of it. My father is and was a disgrace to the Hatake name!"

Minato looked at Kakashi with utter disbelief. He had always known Kakashi to worship his father, to love him with all his heart. But he could see the seriousness in Kakashi's words. "Will you at least go to his funeral?"

"No."

They stayed silent for a few minutes as they stood there. The regularly beaming Jounin stood there with a saddened stare as he shifted to the left. "Well I'm going. He deserves to rest in peace."

"Tsk." Answered Kakashi as he turned away, giving him the cold shoulder.

"Your father was a great man. Stop being an arrogant child who only sees it from his point of view. He saved his comrades who he cared deeply for. I wouldn't leave you behind on a mission if you were dying. Now either face the truth or live in solitude and hate forever." Sternly, he turned away from the boy who seemed to be trembling. "He loved you very much Kakashi, never forget that. He never meant to hurt you."

The now teary Genin looked at his Sensei with lost eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Now get home. And remember, you'll be meeting your Genin squad tomorrow with me as your Sensei."

"Hai…Sensei." Kakashi wiped his nose and quickly turned down the dirt path. 'Dad, thanks for everything but I need to live the way I want to. Your mistakes will forever taint me but I'll make up for them.' He spoke quietly in his mind as he made his way back to his home. The same home where he would have to go to sleep and wake up without another person's presence.

'Eh, I'll get used to it.' He lied to himself.

* * *

**End of chapter 3 :D woo hoo! **

**Hey guys! Thank you for views and reviews:D I hope you are greatly enjoying this so far and don't worry, I'll make it a lot more entertaining once the weekend comes. I'll be brainstorming. See yaaaaC:**

**To my reviewers~**

**Prescripto13: Thanks for the review btw. It made my day and I totally agree with you. Very wise! That's why I'm overly obsessed with Kakashi :P **

**maijaliger5: TEHE IM GLAD YOU ENJOYED. Were both cute and weird in our amazing ways so don't worry :o) I think I over did it because my mom was asking me if I was sick and I told her I saw a cute puppy and got excited. …not a great lie ik. XD But thanks for the review, I hope you keep reading^^**

**KyuubiDestroyer: Hehe, I love you. Nothing else describes how much I adore you. Besides comparing you to a lollipop. Man…those are good. WOVE WOO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Today is Monday so….belch. Thanks for reading my fan fiction but I really need reviews to see if I should continue**** SO REVIEW XD Also, sorry it's been awhile, I've been up to my toes on school work and what not and field hockey.**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto :DDD...i wonder what word is missing there. Hmph. Whatever. Not like its important x)**

* * *

...

...

His foot tapped on the ground while he watched the sun continue up the horizon. With a small sigh of boredom, he gazed upon the cover of one of his books he withheld in his pocket; it read '_The Shinobi Rule Book._' This book was purchased just that morning and he already felt it was necessary to read it. 'Humph, no harm done if I read the beginning of it. I'll be waiting for a little while more anyways. Ok…let's see.' He thought as he fixed his mask over his nose to a more comfortable position. 'Chapter one…' His small fingers turned the pages with swift motions like he was used to reading many books. He began, 'Upon becoming a shinobi, one must abide by specific rules when out in the field. Ninjas follow this code in order to "kill their emotions," preventing them from running wild and causing the mission to fail. The most important thing for a shinobi is to be a tool for achieving their village and country's goals. Emotions are considered unnecessary things_._' The young Genin paused and nodded, understanding what he was supposed to be doing as a shinobi within his team. If these people were going to be older than him, they would also assumingly be wiser than him. Or it could be the opposite, they could be filled with idiocy since it took them longer to graduate. It was team Minato so there wasn't really anything to worry about. He stared at the book as he read through some of the rules and regulations that he would have to follow in order to protect his village. But before he could continue, a curled finger was placed on the top of the spine of the book, pulling the book, which was close to his face, from the masked Genin's face.

"Huh?" His eye brow went up below the bottom of his new forehead protector, then seeing the smiling face of the yellowed haired Jounin who seemed to pull him out of his consuming reading. "Oh, hey Minato Sensei," Kakashi mumbled slightly as he shut his book and placed it in his side kunai pouch with slight embarrassment. However, Kakashi hadn't heard the answer of his superior because his gaze turned to small looking girl placed behind their Sensei. 'This must be my new teammate,' He said to himself. Her smiled was warm but she seemed rather nervous and thinking quietly to herself, as was Kakashi. Everyone knew he wasn't very good with talking with people; even as a child he was pretty quiet. The rosiness on her cheeks seemed to rise as she noticed Kakashi's eye contact; her purple rectangles going perfectly with her deep brown eyes. Of course Kakashi would never think of such things, but it was obvious to most men. For once, Kakashi was glad to have his mask on as he averted his eyes away from her.

"Seems were only waited for the Uchiha." Minato said as he looked at them both, his big goofy smile shining on them both. "You know, I'm kind of excited." Kakashi couldn't help but look at his Sensei with a confused look.

"You always get excited over the smallest things, _you know."_ Mocking him in an unnoticeable way, his arms folded making a large clanking sound due to the metal plates up both his arms. Two brown straps covered his chest as well as his long sleeve mask and shirt with also long pants. The edges of the pants were covered with bandages and he wore the regular attire of what every ninja exhibited: kunai pouch, extra holster on whichever side and leg that person wielded the kunai, and extra shuriken.

"Yeah but you seem to neglect small things that are laughable to people." The Jounin retorted back with a small smile and a turn of his head. A gentle but rough hand was placed on Kakashi's head as he ruffled the younger's already messy hair. In return, Kakashi silently rolled his eyes while in the process of trying to swat the older man's hand away. The blonde looked up, a smirk cascading on his kind young face. "Ah, seems the Uchiha decided to show up after all." He was correct; from afar the goggled, dark brown headed Uchiha was sprinting towards them with all his might. Minato shook his head trying to hold his laughter after seeing the Uchiha tripping over his own feet, hitting the ground with a thud then desperately continuing his spastic run towards them.

...

After finally getting there, he had a large grin on his face and he huffed loudly. "Im- sorry! I…I overslept!" He whined happily as he fixed the goggles over his eyes.

Minato looked at him happily and put his hands on his hips. 'Look at that, its like he thinks were going to scold him or something. It is the first day so it'll cut him some slack. Poor ki-'

"You're late." Kakashi stated sourly as he looked at the Uchiha in front of him. He suddenly looked away at the sudden change in the goggled kids face. Minato sighed as he watched the two boys.

'Whose this teacher's pet?' Obito said to himself obviously fed up with those kinds of kids. Without hesitation, he noticed how small his masked teammate was and stated, "…Whoa, how old are you little guy?" His head cocked slightly as he stood next to Kakashi and surely enough was quite a few inches taller. Verbally, he seemed rather rude for his comment but then he smiled at his new teammate. Despite the smile, Kakashi's glare never subsided as he looked away from the loud-mouthed boy.

"It's rude to patronize people before you get to know them." The masked shinobi's glare never lessened as he turned his head the other way, embarrassed that they were already noticing how young he was. It wasn't that he hated it; it was just a bit overwhelming to be known as child and then labeled as the prodigy at such a young age. Kids always passed him whispering about how much of a genius he was at his age while he really only felt like himself. It wasn't like it mattered but it felt kind of strange having to live up to everyone's expectations.

"Sorry." The Uchiha turned his gaze away from him as he noticed the masked boy's absent emotions. "I didn't mean it that way. I was just surprised. Heh, my bad." He chuckled in an abnormal manner like everything seemed funny. "HEY RIN!" His excitement raised after finally noticing the kuniochi; he seemed to forget about the long overwhelming sprint to get to his team.

'He never falters at his words, just gets louder.' Kakashi thought to himself as he pushed his hands into his pockets once more. 'They already know each other?...Well-whatever. Not like it matters.' He added slightly worried.

"Alright guys, why don't we get this meeting started. Introduce ourselves and then we'll talk about upcoming occurrences." Minato exclaimed to them with a soft smile as he sat them all down. "Alright, ladies first." He nicely commanded as he gazed at the gentle faced brunette. The stares commenced.

The young girl looked at all of them with a smile on her eyes while she stood up to begin. "Oh…er. My names Rin Nohara." She introduced and then continued, "I would really like to become a medical ninja after I begin my work as kuniochi. Um...Also, I'm 8 years old but my birthday is coming up real soon. I really like gifts by the way." She winked at them jokingly. "Hmmm, I love strawberries and collecting shells." Her head turned to the attention to Obito then Kakashi. Her hands were folded in front of her in a soft manner as she saw Obito make a thinking face. "That's it. Nice to meet you all!" They all nodded at her as a greeting back. However, she couldn't help but look at the boy besides her Sensei, his silver hair ruffled lazily around his head. He seemed so fragile but it was obvious to most that he wasn't.

"My turn." Obito said happily as he stood up, moving the goggles, that were inhabited on his face, into a comfortable position over his eyes. "Ok, so I'm Obito of the Uchiha Clan! Yes, I'm extremely smart, talented, and handsome." Sticking both his tongue and thumb out, he gave a huge ear to ear grin at them all. "Heh, but really, I'm going to become the Hokage of the village and make sure I am the most well-known and strongest ninja in konoha!" His fists were in the air with much determination as he looked at them both for reactions. Rin smiled mildly with her eyes as Minato folded his arms together with amusement. "Oh, and I'm 9 years old." He stopped and sat down looking at them all. Visibly, the two acquainted classmate were eagerly waiting to hear about their mysterious masked teammate.

"Good for you both, we'll all make sure we can get to our goals. Now, why don't you go kiddo?" His hands were pointed towards Kakashi as a welcoming for him to introduce himself as well.

Standing a bit awkwardly, Kakashi stared at the 3 people in front of him. "Uh. I'm Kakashi Hatake." He began just as he slipped his hands into his pockets, playing with whatever was in them. "I'm not that interesting per say. I'm 5 years of age," His tiny voice came out as he looked at them all, appearing rather nice compared to how grouchy he was in the beginning. Rin and Obito both stared at each other, surprised at the fact that this kid was 5 years of age and not only that, on their team. This usually never happened but they did hear about the mishap of the White Fang of the Leaf and how his son was the last living Hatake; a precious ninja of Konoha who seemed to be progressing less than normal. The now timid shinobi rubbed the back of his neck but since he had the mask over his face, it was unknown to anyone on how he felt about the whole situation. "I suppose I hope to be a great ninja. …Anyways. That's it." A small but rare smile was shone on his eyes as he sat back down, he didn't like being center of attention and sometimes he did that whenever he got a bit nervous.

Obito couldn't help but smile at the young Genin even though they were equals, he'd heard much about this boy and was surprised to actually have him in his group. No wonder he was so sour about him being late, he was from an elite family. Well…he was too but it still felt different.

Clapping his hands together, Minato stood up and pulled two bells out of his pocket. "I'm glad to hear that were all acquainted now. But first, I need to test your abilities. You've all passed due to your very excellent passing academy grades and demonstrations. Now, meet me down by the hill at sundown. Bring as much necessary materials that you need. We will be going until sunrise tomorrow. You are all dismissed." He looked at them all with a serious face and then turned walking away. The 3 Genin stared at their sensei while he quickly exited the training grounds.

"Oh boy…" Obito said to himself as the two other comrades sighed lightly at their superior's abrupt command. It was going to be a very…very long night. Especially since it was their first ever meeting and knowing the new Konoha's Yellow Flash, he'd work them to the bone.

...

...

* * *

**HEY GUYS: PLZ REVIEW. It really helps me write better if i get reviews from people, even if you don't have a fanfiction account, you can post:D It would help A LOT! Thank you all for reading so far ^^ Love you all. (Updated: Oct. 27: My lovelys, i'll be trying my best to post but lately i haven't been in the greatest of moods. I don't want this to start turning into a chore if you know what i mean :o) I'm also brainstorming what i'll be doing next, maybe an Itachi story of his life before he killed his clan and kind of use him as the narrator. You know, him and his girlfraaaand(; also what i might be doing some pairings from FullMetalAlchemist Brotherhood and the anime original. Stay on your toes! Thanks darlings ^^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I suck! I Haven't updated in SOOOO LONG. Ugh….don't hate me. But please keep reviewing, I need to know if I should keep at this fanfic or to stop where I am. Because I like sharing it with you people! :D So even if you stop by, click the review button and tell me how I am doing and I'll love you forever! No flames please, maybe mild ones but that's about it**** Lovvveee you~~~**

**Disclaimer: NO OWN Naruto. Never own Naruto. Naruto is not mine :'C**

* * *

All 3 kids panted on their knees, sweat dripping off their noses and grime covering almost everywhere. Blue/red tired bags hung underneath all their eyes while the blonde stood in victory over them all. Although it seemed it was over, the 3 Genin possessed determination in their eyes. However, the sun began to rise from that beginning test at sundown. That would be it, once they saw the sun, the test would be failed.

"No…" The Uchiha whined in an exhausted manner as he let himself fall to the ground. His eyes were struggling to stay open as he looked at the two other Genin who seemed as tired as him. Rin frowned lightly as she let her kunai drop to the ground with a soft sigh. The smallest boy stared at the Jounin in front of him with sour yet exhausted eyes. 'How could that test be fair?!' Kakashi thought while his hands suddenly stopped himself from falling face first into the ground, his panting coming at wheezes. 'You expected Genin to beat you!?' Obito had to admit, he thought he could do it but in the end, they all seemed to get in each other's ways.

"Mm... Thought I saw more potential." The Yellow Flash stated softly as he stared at the 3, slowly, he turned around but then felt something tug on his leg. The Uchiha stared at him with daggers as he gave him a serious look.

"It wasn't a fair fight Sensei! You expect a Genin to win against an awed Jounin like yourself? That's just…That's just- it's not even possible!" The pleading eyes of the Uchiha never lost the gaze that stared down his elder. "If you would just give us another chance! I would get-"

"_I would get?"_ He asked with a serious glare towards the boy groveling at his feet and then turned his attention to the two other Genin's. "It seems like all you guys do is care about yourselves." They all stared confused and stayed silent. "A team is for teamwork! I didn't see one ounce of teamwork between you three. If anything, I saw all you working against each other and trying to fight out each other's weaknesses. I didn't matter; from the start you already knew you had a high percentage of losing. But if you worked together, you would have had a far greater chance of victory."

Kakashi averted his eyes elsewhere as he had the gnawing feeling of guilt. Everything he was saying was true and it felt awful.

"What makes matters worse; you probably all thought about working together but then shrugged it off like it was useless." Minato sighed as he looked at them all and frowned. "But overall; excellent work. I do see much power in all of you and if you put that combined strength together and practiced, you'd be unstoppable. As for now, you can think about what I have said and talk amongst yourselves. I will be having a re-take as soon as you all see fit to take it again." He shielded his eyes as he stared at the sun looking at it. "Get home and sleep and I see you all here by dusk."

Kakashi slipped his limp legs up to try and walk. His lazy posture slowly picked his stuff off the ground. He eyeballed the young Uchiha, his snores being heard by the keen ears of the Hatake. Even if they were little wheezes and whistles, it was pretty noticeable. He made his way towards the small ball that seemed to be a boy. "Oye, Obito. Get up." His voice was on the soft side as he lightly kicked him on the side. However, the Uchiha didn't react. 'Man. What a burden- Wait. What am I thinking? Sensei just had a whole conversation about this. Er." He stared at the Uchiha then knelt down beside him. Softly, he tapped his goggles. Nothing. 'Hmph.' Getting extremely agitated, he took his hand shaking the goggled faced boy violently. "Get up." He ordered as he got nothing from the stupid kid. 'Erg!' He Stood up as he kept his foot on Obito's shoulder as kicked him lightly over and over again. Unexpectantly, Obito woke with a flick of his eyes and pounced, grabbing Kakashi by the scruff of his neck and plowing him over to pin him to the ground. With wide eyes, the little Genin stared at the Uchiha with great surprise and the Uchiha slowly came back to reality.

"AH! Kakashi?! - damn! I'm sorry!" He let go of the Hatake as he slowly knelt back to sit on his bum. With a small laugh, he got up as he put his hand out to Kakashi. "…it was instinct!" The goggled faced boy rubbed the back of his neck with an apologetic face with his hand out for grabs.

Kakashi gawked at the sudden change of atmosphere around the Uchiha. With a small lift of his hand, he was grabbed and hurled up, being set on the ground with a swift motion. "Erm. Thanks Obito." He said as he pushed one hand in his pocket. A yawn escaped his mouth; his hand gently rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes as he put his hand down to Rin. He gave her a half smile in his eyes as he also put his hand out towards her. She seemed to be watching the two boy's scene and was filled with tired laughter.

She was pulled up gently as she patted the dirt off her skirt. Her cheeks were flushed, assumed to be by the sun. (:P We all know why.) "T-Thanks Kakashi."

"Mm." Was the answer towards her as Kakashi turned; his shoulders slouched in an exhausted way. "Guys, let's work hard tonight." He paused as he looked back at them.

"Together?" The Uchiha asked. Rin smiled halfheartedly as she made her way towards the two.

"Together." Kakashi answered with a soft smile of his eyes as he lifted his pack over his shoulders more.

"We'll show Minato Sensei we can beat him." Rin said with determination, her fist in the air as she gave a cute smile to the two.

They both chuckled softly: a rare scene for the Hatake and a sweet laughter from the happy Uchiha.

'I guess they're not that bad." Kakashi thought to himself. He hadn't felt this small content feeling for a while and he was happy to finally begin to recover from recent occurrences.

Obito looked at Kakashi with a curious face, he smiled to himself as he turned to the direction of the Uchiha borderline. Rin walked home with Obito as Kakashi set off the other way. He had to admit, he hadn't been this tired for a long time and since he was basically out of chakra and his stamina was down to 0, it was a challenge even to walk home.

Eventually when he creaked open the door to his room, he curled up into a small ball and fell to sleep within a minute. Even for the failure, a small smile tugged the side of his lips as the pillow was scrunched up to his face. Refreshing dreams washed over him as his small features contorted into an innocent, child-like manner.

* * *

**Yo. Review. Pwease. :) **


End file.
